cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Cameron Mitchell
Cameron Mitchell (1918 - 1994) Deaths in Film *''Man in the Saddle (The Outcast)'' (1951) [George Virk]: Shot (off-screen) by Richard Rober; he dies shortly after Richard's gang drop him off on the porch of Randolph Scott's ranch. *''The Outcasts of Poker Flat'' (1952) [Ryker]: Strangled by Dale Robertson at the end of a struggle outside the cabin. *''Garden of Evil'' (1954) [Luke Daly]: Shot in the back with an arrow by an Apache warrior, while Cameron is facing off against Gary Cooper. *''House of Bamboo'' (1955) [Griff]: Shot in the chest by Robert Ryan while Cameron is sitting in an outdoor hot tub. *''The Tall Men'' (1955) [Clint Allison]: Killed by Sioux warriors. *''All Mine to Give (The Day They Gave Babies Away)'' (1957) [Robert Eunson]: Dies of tuberculosis. *''Blood and Black Lace (Sei donne per l'assassino; Fashion House of Death)'' (1964) [Max Marian; Massimo Morlacchi]: Shot in the chest by the mortally-injured Eva Bartok. *''Dog Eat Dog (When Strangers Meet)'' (1964) [Lyle Corbett]: Drowned during a struggle with Dodie Heath in the sea. *''Hombre'' (1967) [Frank Braden]: Shot to death, along with David Canary, by Paul Newman. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Nightmare in Wax (Crimes in the Wax Museum)'' (1969) [Vincent Renard]: Falls into a vat of wax in his laboratory; we see him start to fall, followed by a shot from his point of view from underneath the surface. We then hear a phone ringing, and some dialogue from events earlier in the movie, suggesting that the everything has been a dream (with the implication that it's about to come true). *''The Hanged Man'' (1974) [Lew Halleck]: Falls from a catwalk into a vat of molten silver while trying to kill Steve Forrest in the steam-filled room. (Thanks to Stephen) *''The Toolbox Murders (1978)'' [Vance Kingsley]: Stabbed in the stomach when he walks up to Wesley Eure while Wesley is holding a knife on him. *''The Demon (Midnight Caller)'' (1979) [Colonel Bill Carson]: Shot in the head by Moira Winslow. *''Without Warning'' (1980) [Hunter]: Blood drained by fanged discs when the alien (Kevin Peter Hall) throws them at him in the woods; he dies after collapsing in front of his son (Darby Hinton). *''Blood Link (The Link)'' (1982) [Bud Waldo]: Dies of a heart attack while being beaten up by Michael Moriarty in a public park. *''Killpoint'' (1984) [Joe Marks]: Throat slashed by Stack Pierce; he dies shortly after he and Leo Fong shoot Stack to death. (Thanks to Ben) *''Misson: Kill'' (1987) [Harry]: I vaguely recall that he was killed in this, but I can't remember the details. *''The Offspring (From a Whisper to a Scream)'' (1987) [Sergeant Gallen]: Killed by a mob of children, though I can't recall the specific details of the scene. *''Terror Night'' (1987) '[''Detective Sanders]: Killed by John Ireland's ghost. (Thanks to PortsGuy) Deaths in Television *'''Greatest Heroes of the Bible: Joshua & Jericho (1978) [Assurabi]: Falls to his death when Jericho gets struck several times by lightning and crumbles. *''Magnum P.I.: Adelaide'' (1981) [Capt. Charles Cathcart]: Killed by his showjumper when it bolts as a fight breaks out in the stable block. We see his body lying in the yard after the horse had run into him. (Thanks to Brian) Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Joanna Mitchell. *Father of Camille Mitchell, Chip Mitchell and Cameron Mitchell Jr.. Gallery cameronmitchell-babl.jpg|Cameron Mitchell mortally wounded in Blood and Black Lace Evabarok-babl.jpg|Cameron Mitchell dead (underneath Eva Bartok) in Blood and Black Lace Mitchell, Cameron Mitchell, Cameron Mitchell, Cameron Mitchell, Cameron Mitchell, Cameron Category:Directors Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by tuberculosis Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Cancer victims Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Actors who died in a Mario Bava movie